The objective of this project is to quantitate and understand the molecular and cellular regulation of hemoglobin function within the red cell. Analysis of blood from normal and abnormal individuals as well as individuals with mutant human hemoglobins are analyzed using oxygen equilibrium measurements on whole blood and purified hemoglobin solutions.